


The Pansexual English Award

by pansexualenglishaward



Category: ASL Creative Spotlight
Genre: M/M, completely homoerotic castle, lucian's fucking fucked up phone, nagger, pansexual english award
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansexualenglishaward/pseuds/pansexualenglishaward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They fuck and shit</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pansexual English Award

**Author's Note:**

> sup

The sun was high and the trees stirred lightly in the breeze. Ned strode along the path, making for Completely homoerotic Castle with all speed. Hidden from the eyes of man and beast, he carried the Wanton Popcorn, which no other must touch until it could be delivered into the safekeeping of the Wizard Elbow.

A rustling of the dried leaves beside the path gave him warning and he drew his pansexual english award just in time to face the wasted man who flew at him with such grace that he was almost dazzled.

The man struck completely, and Ned barely raised his english award to meet the attack. They fought long and slowly until all the air rang with the sound of their conflict.

At last, Ned found himself forced to one knee, the man's english award pressed to his massive eyebrow. "I am Jagger of Completely homoerotic Castle," he said. "You are an unworthy guardian for the Wanton Popcorn. Prepare yourself, for I am about to send you next to the stairs."

But Ned had been waiting for such a chance and, bringing up his english award with a twist, overpowered Jagger and pinned him to the ground. "What say you now?" Ned said, looking down upon him.

Jagger's ankle shimmered like lucian's fucking fucked up cell phone that broke and shit.. "I have underestimated you, Ned. I was sent to test your fitness for this task. To you I pledge my loyalty...and more."

Ned's desire was enflamed. His eyebrow throbbed and all his thoughts were to hike Jagger like a porcupine. Ned caressed Jagger's fluffy ankle and he responded. They came together creepily, and their joining was as delicious as their battle, and also much louder.

"Ah, my sweet pan!" Ned groaned and hiked Jagger as quickly as he could.

"Ouch!" he yelled. "What the hell is that?"

"Oh," Ned said. "That's where I put the Wanton Popcorn for safekeeping. Sorry."

When they had finished their romp, they drowsed sloppily on the grass, forgetful of all but their extra terrestrial love. "We will stay together forever," Jagger said, and they began all over again.

And so it was that the Wizard Elbow never got the Wanton Popcorn and the forces of evil overwhelmed the land and nobody was happy ever again, at least until the sequel came out.


End file.
